Eyes On Fire
by ordinarycrayon
Summary: Now in her 6th year, Amber will have more challenges to face. More challenges than evil teachers. This year, the common enemy, is love. Sequel to All American Girl
1. You're Gonna Love Me

**Authors Note: Play that funky music white boy! Play that funky right! Haha. Well, my fans, here is the sequel to All American Girl. I am quite excited about this story, not gonna lie. So Amber is gonna be changing a lot throughout the story and doing unexpected things. I personally think she gets stronger. Harry and Draco get OOC (out of character) in a lot of parts but i need them to so i can make this better. It is canon in a few parts. so like i said, im really excited for this story. (:**

**Disclaimer: (I don't put these throughout the story so deal with it) Okay so honestly, if I were as brilliant of a writter as JKR, do you think I would be writing fanfictions with some chick from America, a sometimes OOC Draco and Harry, and that same American chick punching a kid? Let me answer that, NOPE. (:**

**HBP countdown: 114 days**

Amber settled into a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Her summer had gone slowly and painfully. She stayed at the Leaky Cauldron but spent most of her days in Diagon Alley reading in Flourish and Blotts. She had missed her friends dearly and was excited to see them all again. Absentmindedly, she began to play with her necklace.

Although they had been broken up for a few months now, Amber refused to take the necklace off that Harry had given her that past Christmas. She wasn't ready to give up and move on. She didn't want closure.

The compartment door opened and the same raven haired boy she had been thinking of had walked in. An awkward silence came over them. Amber couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Uhm, hi," He said.

"Hi..."

"C-can I sit in here with you...? Everywhere else is full..."

"Yeah, sure." Amber looked out the window and then to the floor. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Prefect stuff..."

"Right."

"So how was your summer?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"Alright, I guess. Yours?"

"Great." The compartment door opened again and Ginny walked in.

"Hi Amber. Hey Harry." She bent down, kissed him, and sat next to him smiling from ear to ear. Amber felt a stabbing pain at her heart. That son of a bitch kissed him right infront of her. She played with the necklace again. The rest of the ride, until Ron and Hermione came back, was silent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunger was the last thing on Amber's mind once the feast ended. She couldn't get over how annoying Harry and Ginny were the whole evening, ruining Amber's night. She was frusturated and needed a place to go where no one would want to go. Making a sharp turn, Amber told Hermione she'd see her later, and went into Moaning Mrytle's bathroom.

Amber went over to the window and sat down on the ledge. She sighed and tears began to come down from her eyes. She closed her eyes and thanked God for being alone. At the moment, it was what see needed.

"I'm not livin' with you, I don't wanna be free. I'm stayin', I'm stayin'. And you, and you, you're gonna love me, you're gonna love me." Letting the words of the song soar through her head, she sighed again and played with her necklace. As a nearby stall door opened, Amber jumped up from where she was sitting. Draco Malfoy walked out.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" She asked, angerly. No one had ever heard her sing before. She wanted to keep it to herself and to herself only.

"Nothing... nothing. Was that you... just now... singing?" He replied.

"Maybe..."

"Well I know it wasn't Mrytle," He said laughing. Amber joined him.

"You never answered my question. Why are you in here? This is the girl's bathroom."

"Uhm... I've got to go." And with that, he was gone.

**So im loving this. I dont know why so im gonna be writing a ton. (:**


	2. A Surprised Wanting

**Authors Note: ayyyy! so im excited. there's only 3 days left till my birthday. wooh! lol. so for those of you who saw the song and wanted to hear the whole thing, its from Dreamgirls and it's called And I Am Telling You. Jennifer Hudson sings it.**

**HBP countdown: 114 days**

Classes had been terrible. Amber couldn't focus at all. Not even during Defense Against the Dark Arts, her favorite class. She could tell Snape was starting to get annoyed with her constant question asking after he had just said something. She tried to brush it all off during her break by sleeping in her dormitory but every time she closed her eyes, she saw his face. She couldn't bring herself to even say his name.

Deciding she'd go back to Moaning Mrytle's bathroom to be alone, she got up and walked out of her room. She walked into the common room and stopped. Harry was sitting on the couch with his arm around Ginny, smiling and laughing away. His eyes caught hers. Amber stood there for a minute and then turned away when she felt her eyes sting with tears.

When she walked into the bathroom, she knew this time, she was not alone. Someone sounded like they were crying and she knew it wasn't Mrytle. Amber turned the corner and saw Draco starring out the window.

"Draco?" He froze. "Draco, are you alright?" He whipped around.

"Why would I tell you?" Amber didn't listen.

"What's wrong, Draco?"

"Again, why would I tell you? Go away you filthy little mudblood." Amber sat across from him on the window sill.

"Well, this 'filthy little mudblood' isn't gonna leave until you fess up." She smiled at him. He didn't return it. Amber leaned in a little closer. "Look, Draco, you don't have to tell me everything but you can't blame a girl for curiosity."

Draco returned her gaze. "What happened to Potter?" Amber leaned back trying not to cry again.

"That's none of your business."

"And neither is this."

"Touche." Draco smiled. He absentmindedly rubbed his left arm as Amber played with her necklace. Amber inhaled a deep breath and then let it out. "We broke up," She whispered.

"He dump you?" He asked.

"Yeah..." She whispered again.

"Then why are you still wearing that necklace?" He looked her straight in the eyes. Amber tucked her necklace into her shirt.

"I-I can't."

"Why can't you," He didn't seem to ask, he seemed to demand it. Amber got angry.

"You don't know how hard it is, do you?! Never had your heartbroken..." Amber collected herself again. "Sorry."

"S'okay." He rubbed his left arm again. "Amber?"

"Hmm?" He starred at her for what seemed like hours. She couldn't break his trance. There was something about this boy that she was unsure of. Something that made her want him...

"C-could you not tell anyone that we were talking just now...? You don't know the hell I would get from my friends if they know that I was talking to a Mud-... a muggle-born." Amber was shocked. Not because of the fact that he was asking her to not tell the only proof she had that Draco was an alright guy but the face that he stopped himself, mid-word, and didn't insult Amber.

"O-o-okay. Sure, that's fine."

"Thanks." He smiled at her, grabbed his bags, and left.


	3. Not While I'm Around

**Authors Note: gah, i have no life. and its pouring down rain here. gayyyy :/**

**HBP countdown: 114 days**

Amber couldn't help but want to go down to Mrytle's bathroom two weeks after her discussion with Draco. Lately, Hermione had been trying to keep her busy to keep her mind off of Harry by studying. Every chance she got to try to get to the bathroom, Hermione would catch her and remind her of some random test that they had the next day.

She felt happiness flood her mind as she hummed a happy tune walking down the hallway and took a right to the bathroom. Much to her dismary, her happiness soon turned to worry.

Someone, which she asumed to be Draco, was muttering words she couldn't understand. She got a little closer.

"I can't do this. I can't do this. He's gonna end up killing me. I can't do this." Amber's eyes dilated. Someone was threatening to harm him. She turned the corner to find Draco curled up at the window sill, still muttering to himself.

"Draco?" She asked.

"Can't do this-"

"Draco?" She asked a little louder.

"...Going to kill me..." She rushed over to him and sat down. She shook him a bit to get him out of the trance he was in.

"Draco?" She kept her hand on his shoulder.

"Amber!" He jumped a bit.

"Draco, what is wrong?" He looked from her to her hand and back to her. "Please tell me, Draco." He looked down. "Please," She whispered.

"He's going to kill me. I know he is."

"Who? Who's he, Draco?" She tried to keep her voice down in fear that Mrytle might hear.

"Him!" He pulled up his left sleeve. The Dark Mark was branded clearly on his pale, white skin. It burned a bright, glowing black.

"Oh." He kept his sleeve up.

"Amber, I know this is something someone would wait to tell someone after more than four encounters but, I think I may be... infatuated with you, or something. That moment that you bumped into me, I knew it." He laughed a bit. "I was, and still am, infatuated with a mudblood. And then this," He pointed to his left arm, "happened. I'm working for the Dark Lord now and if I don't do the thing he told me to do, he"ll kill me. He's gonna hurt me. He'd hurt you too, if he ever knew my feelings towards you. And now, you could never be in love with someone like me. Someone with this." He pointed to his arm again. "He's going to kill me..." He put his face in his hands.

Amber didn't know what to say to his words. It had all came at her so quickly. He was infatuated with her and she knew she was infatuated with him too. But all silly infatuations never last, she new this, but she ignored it. She pulled him into her arms, trying to soothe him.

"Easy, now. Hush, love, hush." She rested her head on his. She knew the only thing that had made her feel like something in the world was music and was hoping that it would be the same with Draco or she would be making a fool of herself for doing what she was going to do next.

"_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around_," she sang softly to him. "_Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around. Demons are prowelling everywhere, nowadays. I'll send 'em howling I don't care, I got ways_." Draco laughed a bit.

"And how would you, a tiny little girl, send off the Dark Lord?" Amber laughed as well and continued on.

"_No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare. Others can desert you, not to worry, whistle, I'll be there. Demons'll charm you with a smile for a while, but in time, nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around_." Draco looked up at her and smiled.

"Has anyone ever told you that you've got a beautiful voice?" He asked, still smiling.

"No. No one's ever heard me."

"You do."

"Thanks," she smiled. Draco look at the watch on his hand.

"Damn! I have to go. Can I meet you here again?" He stood up and looked down to her.

"You may." She stood as well. Draco smiled at her again and left the bathroom. Amber watched him leave. Once she was sure he was gone, she turned in a circle, smiling. She knew, no matter how much Harry and Ginny's affections toward one another would question her thinking, that love still existed in the world.

**I liked writing this chapter (: And this song, if you wanted to hear the whole thing, it's called Not While I'm Around from Sweeney Todd. Also, if anyone is going to be singing, I'll put it in italics. peace out, girl scout (:**


	4. Don't Look Back

**Authors Note: I can't sleep. So my lack of sleep means your gain of a chapter.**

**HBP countdown: 113 days**

Their meetings in Mrytle's bathroom had become regular. They had become much closer than Amber had ever imagined they could have. Their relationship reminded her of Romeo and Juliet, in a way. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, being able to be so connected but their connection frowned upon by their houses, so they kept it a secret.

After studying for about fifteen minutes with Hermione, she told her she had something to do and was about to walk away when Hermione spoke up.

"Have fun with Malfoy."

Amber turned back around. "What?"

"Have fun with Malfoy," She said again not looking up from her paper.

"How'd you know?" Hermione looked up and smiled at her.

"Amber, I'm your best friend. I know you better than anyone."

"Damn. Should've known. Well, yeah. I guess I'll see you later then..."

"Bye," Hermione waved and turned back to her paper.

_Great,_ Amber thought, walking away. _Not to long until the whole school knows._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that evening, Amber, Hermione, and Pavarti were sitting on one of the couches in the the common room discussing their lessons that went on earlier that day. Harry and Ginny had been sitting in a chair across the room. Amber couldn't bear to look at them.

No matter how much Amber knew her infatuation with Draco became a crush, she couldn't get over Harry. She was still in love with him and wasn't able to forget it. She stole glances as much as she could and all she had been seeing lately was him and Ginny snogging. She wanted to talk to him, remain friends like he said he wanted them to be but she always stopped herself when she tried. He did the same. Telling Hermione and Pavarti that she needed some air, she stood up and walked out of the common room.

Once outside, she went over to the lake and sat under a nearby tree and looked at the stars. Chills kept running up and down her spine but she didn't mind. She enjoyed the night air. She was in a peaceful state of mind but footsteps soon inturupted her thoughts.

"Amber?" She froze. She didn't want to speak, didn't want to look. Her mind was telling her to ignore the boy and walk back into the castle but she turned around instead.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk." He starred her in the eyes, she refused to look back.

"Okay."

"Look, ever since, well... ever since, you know, we haven't kept our promise to stay friends."

"Good observasion," Amber said under her breath.

"Jeez, Amber. I don't need your flippant respones. I just want to know why you won't talk to me."

Amber stood up. "Why I won't talk to you?! Well, goodness, excuse me for being slightly disturbed by your constant make-out sessions with Ginny! I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you Harry but damn, could you make it any harder for me to? You broke my heart, kid. I don't forget as easily as you hope I do." He ran his hands through his hair.

"You're killing me here, Amber."

"Oh, I'm killing _you_? You're not the one who can't bear to even look your way or even talk about you! God damnit, Harry. Think of someone other than yourself for once." She was on the verge of tears but refused to let them go.

"I fell out of love, Amber! I'm sorry!"

"You don't fall out of love, Harry," She whispered. "You either never stop loving someone or you never loved them in the first place." And she walked away from him, debating on whether to stay or to leave.

She wanted to run. Wanted to run far away from Hogwarts, from England. She wanted everything to go back to normal, when she had a family, when she was loved, when she felt wanted. She felt that she had gotten to the point of no return. Breaking into a run, she went to the other side of the school. Tears poured down her face, staining her cheeks. Slowing down, she fell to the ground. She pulled her hair away from her face and wipped some falling tears away. She sat there for what could've been hours, days, years. Her world was crumbling around her faster and faster and the longer she sat there, it got worse and worse.

Gasping for breath, she put her hand to her chest, feeling the golden snitch that hung around her neck. She held onto it as she whipsered to herself, "Why me? Why me?". Tears of anger, frustration, depression, ran down her face as she looked on the mess she called her life. This had all started because Harry no longer loved her. Because of Harry James Potter, the God damn Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Freakin-Die, she sat there, looking like hell. It wasn't her fault. He had put this on her. Brushing her hand across her necklace, she grabbed it again. She took in a deep breath, taking in the night air around her in.

She then pulled the necklace off her neck and put it in the pocket of her sweatshirt, killing off all nightmares that had occured recently. She refused to even touch the necklace as she walked into the castle, because from then on, she wasn't ever looking back.


	5. I'll Catch You

**Authors Note: so i've tried to start this chapter about... four or five times now. i'm not sure how to start it so, sorry if it sucks.**

After ranting to Draco for about an hour, Amber finally sat down in their usual spot on the window sill in the bathroom.

"Why do you give such a damn about Potter, anyways?" Draco asked.

"Have you not been listening to me at all, Draco?"

"Uhm... no, not really."

"You're hopeless. Real hopeless." He smiled at her. There was something about Draco that made her feel at ease. She didn't have to pretend around him like she had to around so many other people. She could be herself and didn't have to worry about him judging her.

Draco stood up and walked around a bit. "Amber?"

"Huh?" She walked over to where she was standing.

"C-could we talk about what I told you... the other day?"

"Sure." Amber leaned against the wall.

"You never really told me... well... how you felt about me..."

"Oh." Draco starred at her waiting for to answer. She took a few deep breaths and walked around a bit so now Draco was closer to the wall than she was.

"Well?" Amber honestly didn't know what to say to him. Of course she knew that this infatuation, if you could even call it an infatuation anymore, had grown into a crush which she knew would soon grow into something more. She had no words to describe how she felt, for she was afraid of the tears that were beginning to swell in her eyes, would fall down her pale face. All she could think of was what she did. She went over to Draco, taking all but one step to get there, and pulled him into a tight embrace.

She whispered, "I'm afraid to fall."

He smiled, "I'll catch you." Lifting her chin, he looked into her tear-filled eyes, wipping a few away from her face with his thumbs, he pulled her up a bit, for he was so tall compared to her that she had to stand on her toes and kissed her.

Nothing could break their moment of happiness. That moment of happiness that Amber had been wanting for months, finally came. They were so caught in the moment, they heard no sign of the bathroom door opening. They never heard the gasp or saw the wrathful smile of Ginny Weasley as she walked out the room, prepared to tell anyone who would listen of what she just saw.

**So, im sorry that that took so long. Thanks to the bands, Iron and Wine, Blue October, and Death Cab for Cutie, did i ever get a freakin' idea of how to write this chapter.**


	6. Bitch, Please

**Authors Note: So you know how I told you it as pouring down rain awhile ago? I don't remember if it was in EOF or AAG but, it had been pouring down rain for about two days. Now it's freaking snowing and there's supposed to be 8 inches of purely white God damn snow tomorrow morning when I wake up. There's nothing like living in Northern Illinois...**

**READ: So there is going to be quite a bit of profanity in this chapter. So if your faint hearted, just skip over those parts inserting safe words such as, 'fudge!', 'crap!', 'female dog!'and the ever popular, 'gee whiz!'... You really can't really change 'whore'... You could call someone 'HoeBurger' like my friend does... I suppose... I do intend to use those words in their normal form, by the way. **

Amber walked back into the common room to find most of the Gryffindor house there all chatting quite loudly. There was music playing in the background. She had no idea of what was to come.

Once someone saw her, they starred and fell silent. More and more people started to notice and the music was suddenly cut off. Amber looked around the room.

"Uhm... hi?" She rose an eyebrow.

"Well if it isn't the little house traitor." A voice said farther back in the room. As it drew closer, Amber noticed it was Harry, who was previously sitting in a chair with Ginny draped around him. Once he got up, Ginny stood and sat back down, grinning maliciously.

"Excuse me?" She asked, slightly confused.

"Don't play dumb, Amber. We all know what you did." Amber felt her face turning red. She was totally oblivious as to what they were insinuating. "Ginny saw you snogging Malfoy in the bathroom!" Harry said impatiently.

"Oh.." Amber breathed. Her eyes dilated and was completely red from embarrasement. People all around the common room were sitting on the edge of there seats, eyes wide.

"You've turned on your own house, Amber."

"No- no. That's not what-"

"He's a Death Eater." Amber became angry. Although she knew he was, she felt rage boiling up inside her.

"How dare you accuse him of that."

"So, how does Death Eater taste?" A few people laughed. "Look, Amber. If you're trying to get me jealous... well... dating a Slytherin doesn't really do you much good." He smiled sweetly in a joking manner. Amber was then furious with Harry.

"Oh please. Like I would ever try and get you jealous." She glared at him.

"Uh huh... sure... You can't just randomly date a Slytherin, Amber."

"Who are you to tell me who I can and cannot date?!" She spat at him. "Listen, Potter. You can go around say shit about me as much as you want. I could give a two shits less. But don't you ever tell me how the fuck to live my life." Her eyes narrowed.

"I can tell you whatever I want!"

"Bitch, you don't own me!" Amber stepped closer to him so that she could be up in his face. She gave him a death glare that would've made any pansy pee their pants. "I'm not fucking attached to you anymore, Potter."

"Yeah. Only in your dreams you are, Farrell." He spat her last name.

"Oh, hell no you just didn't!"

"I just did, whore." Amber closed her eyes and laughed a bit while shaking her head.

Opening them she asked, "What did you just call me?"

"Whore."

"Bitch." She put her hand on her hip.

"Excuse me?"

"Did I st-st-stutter?" Amber sent him a death glare again. Feeling that there was nothing much else to say, she turned to walk away. Harry laughed.

"Looks like I'll always win, Farrell." Amber rose her eyebrows again and laughed a breathy laugh. She shook her head a bit. Harry had his arms crossed across his chest and smiled victoriously. The next thing anyone knew, Amber turned quickly on her left heel, drew her arm back, and punched him in the face.

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was quite fun. This time I thank the band 3OH!3 for their song, I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby, which I listened to the whole time, over and over, while writing this chapter.**


	7. Darkness

**Authors Note: So I was so happy about the last chapter, I decided to write another one. I'm not sure if there will be one up tomorrow. I have homework to do.**

**READ: In this chapter, there is suicidal thoughts and almost emo moments.**

Harry's nose didn't break but was bleeding profusely for the rest of the night. He refused to go to Madame Pomfrey, in fear that the whole school would soon find out that he had been punched by a girl. Although, Harry's plan wasn't going to work considering Amber was determined to tell anyone who would listen about what had happened.

Harry refused to even make eye contact with Amber for the rest of the week. Amber laughed at it as did Draco. Since the whole school knew, there was no reason for their secret meetings in Myrtle's bathroom anymore. Draco's friends hadn't really approved of his dating of a Gryffindor but soon came to welcome Amber with opening arms when they heard of her new found hatred towards Harry. She felt confident, something she hadn't felt like in awhile. She stopped wearing only sweatshirts and sweatpants on weekends and after classes. She picked up her old fashion of unique, brightly colored clothing again and wore a smile so brightly, no one would have a clue that there was something wrong with her.

No matter how happy Draco made her, there was apart of Amber that was missing something. A tiny part of that other half that, when added together, made a whole. She was craving for something more. It was like eating tofu. Kept you comfortable, but never fully satisfied. It had felt that that part of her had died and there was no way of resurrecting it unless she had _him_. She put that thought past her and pretended it was a mere memory of when she was weak and vulnerable.

Life couldn't have been better for Amber at that point in time. She had Draco, whom she loved and whom loved her back, she had friends, and she was happy with who she was. Well, at least she was sometimes...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night time and Amber's room was deserted since everyone was happily partying downstairs about the latest Quidditch win. 'Weasley Is Our King' was heard through her door.

She had been sitting on her bed, tears down her face, make-up smudged. It happened most nights, when she was alone. When she was alone, she pulled off the facade and let her true feelings out. She was still as weak and as vulnerable as she was months ago.

Amber had that feeling come back, the feeling of tofu, and never being fully satisfied with what she had. The emptiness swallowed her in as closed, so she could not get out.

There were possibilities and she considered them all on ways of getting herself out. There was a pile of ashes on the floor beside her bed of the many suicide notes that she had tried to write. She had thoughts. Thoughts that scared her. Thoughts of jumping into the lake, not allowing herself to come back up. Thoughts of going to the highest tower of the castle and throwing herself to the ground, happily awaiting the killing meet with herself and the grass.

Amber was scared of what she had become. She never knew what to do anymore. Getting up from her bed, she looked around in her trunk until she found it. It was her brothers pocket knife that he had always carried around, except from the night that his soul was sucked away. She lift the knife out from its place and brought it to the pale skin of her wrist. She was determined to slit right through it, letting the blood drip from her onto the floor. She secretly wished for Umbridge's pen. The thing that frustrated her was that she couldn't bring herself to do it. She sat there for fifteen minutes, shaking, with the knife on her skin. Closing the pocket knife, she set on the floor.

She brought her knees close to her and burried her head in them, running her hands through her hair. Tears poured down her face making her eyes bright red again. She was trapped. There was no way out to the light. She was scared of the things she had previously thought, thing things she had almost done. She was scared as the darkness closed around her. But the thing that scared her most of all was, she didn't want to get out.

**I liked this chapter too. Kinda dark... Ohh, the tofu thing, my reference to Twilight. I like making references. haha**


	8. Never

**Authors Note: It feels like it's been forever since I've written last...**

Amber woke from the blinding sun coming through her window. It had been awhile since she had gotten a good night sleep. Today was a Saturday so she didn't have much to do. Deciding to be a bit lazy, she changed into jeans and a sweatshirts, scrunched her damp hair a bit, and applied some make up.

Coming down the stairs, she noticed not many people were inside due to the lovely weather. The one person, out of all people who could've been inside, had to be sitting on the couch as if waiting for someone. Amber caught her breath. Not paying attention, she slipped off the step and fell down the rest of the stairs. Harry ran over to her.

"Amber! Are you alright?" He pulled her into his arms checking her head for any damage.

"Stairs never help the uncoordinated..." Harry chuckled and sighed. Amber began to feel that ripping and tearing sensation inside her. Being in his arms again made her feel whole again, although she knew it wouldn't last long.

"You okay?" He asked. She looked up at him.

"Yeah, fine." She smiled. They stared into each others eyes feeling connected but yet so distant. This is the first time they've had even a glance at one another since Amber had punched him in the face. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I was just about to ask the same of you," He said. Amber felt her eyes begin to water.

"I'm so sorry," she choked out. "I'm so so sorry, Harry. S-so sorry..." She grabbed onto his shoulders for support as she began to cry into his chest. He ran his finger through her hair, trying to soothe her.

"No, I'm sorry. Amber, I've been nothing but a jerk. I'm sorry for all of the things I've said, the things I've done." For the first time since they broke up, Amber believed him. He was truly sorry. "Amber, I think I need to take you out of my life."

"You already did."

"No. I mean to remove myself completely. It will be as if I never existed."

_It will be as if I never existed._ The words rang through her head. She'd questioned herself, "What's the worst that could happen?" and he broke up with her. Now the question was, "What's the worst I can live through?" And this, this, was something that she wouldn't be able to make it to the morning. _It will be as if I never existed._

"N-no! No, Harry. I-I can't... y-you can't... p-please d-don't! N-no..." Harry could see the agony in her eyes.

"Shh... It's alright. I'm here, I'm here." _It will be as if I never existed. _The thought of Harry being out of her life still wouldn't leave. It took her a moment to register what he had just said. _I'm here, I'm here._ He was there and wasn't going anywhere.

"Don't leave me," she whispered into his chest.

"Never."

**Awww. I wanted to add more to the chapter but I thought it would be better (and cuter) if I left it there. The next chapter will pick up from there.**


	9. Must Have Done Something Right

**Authors Note: The Osbournes Reloaded is funny.**

He was staying. There were no reason for goodbyes. He wasn't leaving.

"Ginny..." He sighed. Amber had forgotten about her. In fact, she'd forgotten that anyone existed besides them two. He pulled Amber off of his lap and walked to the portrait hole. Amber got up and walked over to him. "Amber, I..."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I've got to go and meet Draco." And with that, she climbed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Draco." Amber smiled when she saw him.

"Hey." He kissed her on the cheek. "You doing anything tonight?"

"Nope. Why do you ask?"

"There's a small party going on in the Room of Requirement. Dress code is dressy. All Slytherins but you so, don't go inviting any Gryffindors." She smiled.

"Got it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amber walked down the hallway in her short blue dress. She would've worn her silver heels but soon discovered after walking from her bed to Hermione's, she would kill herself from the height, no matter how short the heel was. She wore her silver flats instead. In her opinion, she looked pretty damn good. She saw Draco walking down the hallway as well and smiled.

"Draco! Hey!" She walked up to him and gave him a hug. He didn't return it. She pulled back to look at him. "Draco?" He looked drunk. He smiled an odd smile for him.

"Hey, sexy." He kissed her hard on the mouth. He tasted absolutely disgusting. Amber pushed him away and took a few steps back.

"What the hell is with you, Draco?" He walked back over to her and grabbed onto her arms, leaving marks. "Let me go!" Amber pulled and tugged but he wouldn't budge. He just smiled. Draco rubbed his hands up and down her arms, stopping at the straps of her dress. He started pulling them down. Amber had no idea as to what he was going to do until then. He was going to rape her. "Let me go, Draco!" She yelled again. She was helpless against the young Death Eater. Tears began to roll down her face as she continued to try to get away. When it seemed like all hope was lost, she heard someone behind her.

"Let. Her. Go." The voice said.

"What are you gonna do about it, Potter?" He spat the Harry's last name. Amber turned to look at him, her make up smudged. He saw the terror in her eyes. It made him angry that Amber, _his_ Amber, was in the hands of someone so vile, so evil.

"This." All of the sudden, The clenched fist that had been kept at his side met Draco's face. Draco fell backwards, letting go of Amber. She ran to Harry's arms and hugged him so passionately that she wanted to kiss him then and there. But he belonged to Ginny. Draco got up and started to slowly back away.

"Remember something for me, Malfoy. When you're fucking with me, you're fucking with the best." Amber smiled at Harry and turned back to Malfoy. She stared at him for a moment, forgetting everything that ever happened between them. Because that was gone now. Ginny had soon replaced Amber and Draco replaced Harry. And all replacements, must end. Her eyes narrowed. He looked as if he was about to something but Amber silenced him with her eyes. For the moment, all he could do was wave, as if in a goodbye to Amber. She smiled and waved back but soon turned her hand and stuck up her middle finger. Amber laughed at the sight of his pale face go even paler.

"Let's get out of here," Harry said putting his arm around her shoulder. She looked up at the boy beside her, _her _boy beside her. They didn't need words to tell one another that they wanted to be with each other because, there relationship never really ended. Sure, they had a few fights here and there but they always knew that the were meant to be together. She smiled at him and put her arm around his waist and began to walk away with him.

_Must have done something right..._ she thought.


	10. Torn

**Authors Note: I'm sooo sorry. I had massive writers block on this chapter. I still kinda do… anyways, I know the last chapter was kind of shocking to some but, I said at the very beginning, they're going to get OOC.**

Hermione starred at her. "Amber, you know what you're getting into. You know he loves Ginny."

Amber sighed. "Yes, 'Mione. I know." She began to twirl a piece of her hair. "It's just… he saved me. You never know, I could be stranded in some hallway, beat up, drugged up, and possibly pregnant. Thank Merlin Harry was randomly walking down the hall."

"Actually, it wasn't randomly…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we were all sitting in the common room, we being, Harry, Ronald, and me, and Harry was looking for something on the Marauder's Map. Personally, I think it was you. Anyways, he's looking and his eyes got really wide. He noticed your dot struggling against Malfoy's. So he got up without saying a word, and left."

"He really cares…" Amber whispered.

"Amber… don't-"

"Oh, come on, Hermione. He wouldn't have come if he didn't care."

"Yes, but-"

"Hermione, he cares about me."

"Amber-"

"I've got to go." Amber jumped up from her bed and walked over to the door. She sighed and turned around. "Hermione, I'm sorry it's just, I think… I think… I'm in love. That's an odd feeling for me. I've never liked anyone more than a friend."

Hermione smiled. "You'll get him." Amber smiled back and walked out the door.

She walked the grounds, silently humming to herself, enjoying the cool spring breeze. Everything seemed to be set into place. Well, not everything.

Amber missed her best friend. While everything with Harry was wrong, Draco seemed to make everything right. She loved him, she knew she did, but after that party she realized that he was only her best friend. She could tell him things she could never tell Hermione.

"Amber?" She froze. Her eyes dilated as she pulled her wand out of her back pocket and turned slowly.

"Take one more step and you're toast." Draco raised his hands as if he was being arrested.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to apologize."

"You've got 30 seconds." She pointed her wand at him.

"Aw, come on, Amber…"

"1, 2, 3, 4…"

"Okay, okay. I was drunk. I don't remember much other than that but, I didn't realize what I was doing. I didn't know I was going to hurt you."

"Yeah, you did anyways." He started to walk towards her. She froze again.

"I'm sorry."

"Apology not accepted." She backed up.

"Please, Amber. You don't know how much sleep I've lost because I've been so sorry."

"Does it look like I care?"

"I-I guess not…" He turned and walked away. Amber was torn between two sides. Should she run after him or should she walk back? She closed her eyes, sighed, and broke into a run.

"Draco! Wait!" But he was already gone.


	11. Egotistical

**AU: Ahh, I'm sooo sorry! I've been so busy with graduation coming up. Check out my story The Other Side of the Fence.**

Life sucks. Then you die. Well, I wasn't really dying but it slightly felt like it. I was stuck in limbo. I could feel the pressure from Harry's hand on mine and I could feel his eyes on me but I was lost. Lost in my thoughts of what I wanted. I couldn't win. I couldn't have what I wanted because what I wanted, both hated each other.

_Some will win, some will lose. Some are born to sing the blues._ It kept racing through my head, over and over again. I suppose I'm one of the losers Journey was talking about. I could never get what I want…

Why was life so unfair? It would be nice if everyone could be fine with each other. But of course, we all must have our enemies. I could never get what I want…

I turn and look at Harry. He can see that I'm in pain and he knows about as much as I do as to what to do. If I choose Harry, it would hurt Draco. I was the only one there for him when he needed it most. But if I choose Draco…

Why would I choose Draco anyway? He's not here when I need him most. I was always there for him. Where is he when I need him? I could never get what I want…

It's never about me. It always has to be about others. I'm just the one who sits in the back silently waiting my turn. I could never get what I want…

Wow, I really need to stop saying I…

Harry paced back and forth in the common room. Amber was out around the castle. Probably running…

He was so worried about her. That light that she once had was gone. The glow in her face disintegrated. Her smile was always fake. She was stressed. Heartbroken. Torn between her true love and the boy she wanted.

Harry stormed out of the common room, out into the hallway, and looked around the grounds. He knew he'd be out here. Looking for the same one he was looking for. Little did the boy know, Harry wasn't looking for her at the time.

"Malfoy. We need to talk."


End file.
